Deux longueurs d'avance
by Mimicelko
Summary: "Comme si j'avais envie que tu.. m'embrasses ou j'sais pas quoi! -Là, c'est toi qui te fais des films, La Cigale."
1. Chapter 1

Allez, je suis les conseils de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, et je participe (ou du moins je fais une modeste tentative) à nourrir le fandom de Waltz, avec les délicieux et soyeux La Cigale et Iwanishi!

* * *

-Merci ma belle, fit Iwanishi à la serveuse. T'es bien aimable, même si t'es une planche à pain!

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éloigner.

"Celui-là.." pensa La Cigale d'un air las.

-T'as pas mieux à faire que de mater, le vieux pervers?  
-Justement, il n'y a rien à mater.  
-Pfff..  
-Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'un sale mioche comme toi peut comprendre aux femmes, après tout?  
-Sûrement plus que toi, vu ce que tu leur dis! s'énerva La Cigale.  
-Vraiment? fit Iwanishi sans le regarder. Pourtant tu as toujours été seul toute ta vie, n'est-ce pas, La Cigale?  
-Tsh.

Iwanishi se pencha vers lui avec un rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la chaleur du corps des femmes? À la sensation de cueillir un sein, lourd dans ta paume? Aux longues jambes qui s'enroulent autour de toi? De leurs cris quand tu les prends–  
-Ça suffit!

La Cigale le repoussa et détourna la tête, les joues en feu.

-Héhé, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana Iwanishi.  
-Faut vraiment être tordu pour parler de ça comme ça, devant tout le monde!  
-Tu n'es surtout qu'un gamin qui ignore tout des choses de la vie.  
-La ferme!

La Cigale abattit son poing sur la table. Il regarda Iwanishi droit dans les yeux.

-Arrête de me prendre de haut comme ça ou je te bute!

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Iwanishi sortit une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche.

-Peu importe, dit-il en se levant, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ses allumettes. Il est temps de lever le camp.  
-C'est interdit de fumer dans la galerie marchande, crétin! dit La Cigale en lui arrachant la cigarette du bec.  
-Sale gamin.  
-Répète!

Ils sortirent du café de la galerie en continuant de se disputer.

* * *

-Bon alors?  
-J'attends le coup de fil de La Pêche qui doit me rencarder. On est collé ici pour le moment.  
-Pfff..

La Cigale s'étendit sur le lit. La journée touchait à sa fin et ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel à attendre l'appel de La Pêche pour continuer leur travail.

-En attendant que La Pêche se manifeste, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour revenir sur ce dont on parlait cet après-midi? fit Iwanishi.  
-Mmh?  
-Je pourrais faire venir une call-girl pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi! Ça me ferait des vacances d'ailleurs..  
-Hein?! s'exclama La Cigale en se redressant.  
-Je retiendrai le tarif sur tes honoraires, bien entendu.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!  
-Tu n'as aucune expérience avec les femmes, il est temps d'y remédier!

Iwanishi le fixait, son habituel sourire sardonique collé aux lèvres. La Cigale était interloqué.

-Alors on fait ça? Je la fais monter et je vais boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel pendant que vous vous amusez!  
-N-non mais ça va pas ou quoi?! balbutia La Cigale, rouge de honte. Tu délires complètement, espèce de vieux maquereau! Garde tes trucs de pervers pour toi!  
-Héhé..

Iwanishi se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où tu vas comme ça?! T'appelles personnes, hein!  
-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Il sortit, ignorant la pluie d'injures crachée par La Cigale. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très amusant.." pensa-il en souriant.

* * *

-Saleté d'Iwanishi.. bougonna La Cigale.

Il s'avachit à nouveau sur le lit.

-C'est quoi son problème, hein.. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que j'y connaisse rien aux femmes?.. C'est pas comme si c'était important..

Il roula sur le flanc.

-J'imagine que lui il s'y connaît bien, obsédé comme il est..

Il voyait par la fenêtre les nombreux immeubles gris s'étaler jusqu'à perte de vue.

\- ..

À mesure que le jour faisait place à la nuit, les lumières dans les rues se multipliaient.

\- ..Abruti.

* * *

De son côté, Iwanishi buvait un verre de scotch dans le salon de l'hôtel. Sa petite conversation avec La Cigale l'avait bien amusé. D'ailleurs..

 _Biiiip! Biiiip! Biiiip!_

Il fouilla dans sa poche.

-C'est toi, La Pêche?  
-Bingo, mon chou! Bon, laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas ferrer ton bonhomme ce soir, il a été retenu au dernier moment au restaurant. Tu ne pourras pas le cueillir avant demain matin.  
-Merde..  
-Je te rappelle s'il y a du nouveau.

 _Bip_.

Iwanishi rangea son téléphone. "Bon, pas de travail ce soir.." Il finit son verre d'un trait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il trouva La Cigale exactement comme il l'avait laissé. En l'entendant, ce dernier se redressa.

-Alors?  
-Ça ne sera pas pour ce soir.  
-Rah, merde! Il va falloir attendre!  
-Et oui. Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais plus intéressant à faire demain.  
-La ferme! Tu me tapes sur les nerfs!

Iwanishi alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et sortit une cigarette. Il vit son employé le fixer d'un air contrarié.

-Quoi?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais été avec une femme que je ne connais rien à rien!  
\- ..

Iwanishi le regarda d'un air presque surpris. "Alors ça t'a travaillé tant que ça?.." pensa-il. Il sourit intérieurement.

-Si, tu es un idiot doublé d'un blanc-bec.  
-Va mourir!  
-Mais je t'ai dit qu'on peut y remédier. Un coup de fil suffit.  
-Je m'en fiche, ça m'intéresse pas!  
-Alors pourquoi tu remets cette histoire sur le tapis?  
-C'est toi qui as commencé! s'énerva La Cigale en s'approchant de lui. Tu peux bien avoir été avec des centaines de nanas, j'vois pas en quoi ça te donne une longueur d'avance sur moi!

Iwanishi sourit et lui souffla de la fumée dans la figure.

-Koff! Koff! Enfoiré! Koff!  
-Ça me _donne_ une longueur d'avance, lui dit-il. Peut-être même deux longueurs, d'ailleurs.  
-Koff.. Comment ça?..  
-Il n'y a pas que les femmes.  
-Hein?

Iwanishi écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et se leva.

-Je vais me doucher.

Il passa devant La Cigale qui avait l'air abasourdi et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec un immense rictus.

* * *

Pendant que l'eau coulait à côté, La Cigale se repassait la phrase d'Iwanishi dans la tête.

 _"Il n'y a pas que les femmes."_

\- ..

Il n'avait jamais considéré Iwanishi sous cet angle. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer en compagnie de femmes, mais avec des hommes.. Pas qu'il ait envie d'imaginer, d'ailleurs!

\- ..Je me demande quel genre de mecs il aime..

Un homme viril de son âge? Non, vraiment pas. Iwanishi aimait surplomber les autres de sa grande carrure. Des hommes plus jeunes? C'était bizarre.. Peut-être que c'était bizarre parce qu'il était habitué à l'entendre répéter qu'il préférait les femmes aux grosses poitrines?

-Ce vieux pervers..

Il fixa le plafond en soufflant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à soupirer comme une esseulée? Le boulot reprend demain, tu vas survivre d'ici là.  
-Je le sais!  
-Alors quoi?  
\- ..

La Cigale détourna les yeux. Non, il n'allait sûrement pas poser cette question. "Plutôt mourir."

-Très bien, ne me dis rien, ricana Iwanishi. Mais ne réfléchis pas trop fort, ta cervelle de moineau risque d'exploser.  
-La ferme! Espèce de mante religieuse!

Iwanishi l'ignora et alla poser le contenu des poches de sa veste sur la table avant de se mettre à fumer. Amusé, il regardait du coin de l'œil La Cigale toujours en proie à un conflit intérieur. Il pouvait voir la question brûler le bout de ses lèvres. Il le laisse lutter encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre la partie.

-Ça te perturbe tant que ça, que je me sois tapé des mecs? dit-il dans un ricanement.  
-Pas du tout! Je m'en contrefous! Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec tes fesses, ça ne m'intéresse pas!  
-Héhé..

Iwanishi s'approcha de lui.

-Ce n'est pas tellement dans _mes_ fesses que ça se passait.

La Cigale piqua un fard.

-Mais.. J'en ai rien à foutre! Tu..  
-Alors quoi, c'est juste le fait de m'imaginer? demanda-il en s'approchant d'avantage. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin?  
-Que.. Tu te fais des films là.. cracha furieusement La Cigale.  
-Ou alors..

Iwanishi se pencha vers lui.

-Tu veux que je te montre?..

Son visage était si proche de celui de La Cigale, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, que ce dernier presque pouvait sentir le goût du tabac sur ses lèvres.

-Que.. Tu..

 _PAF!_

-Espèce de.. fit Iwanishi en se pinçant le nez.

La Cigale lui avait mis une droite en plein visage.

-Non mais ça va pas?! cria-il, le visage si rouge qu'il paraissait incandescent. Tu m'as pris pour qui au juste?! Comme si j'avais envie que tu.. m'embrasses ou j'sais pas quoi!  
-Là, c'est toi qui te fais des films, La Cigale, fit Iwanishi en ramassant ses lunettes tombées par terre.

Il pinçait toujours son nez qui saignait un peu.

-Ah ouais? Ben pourtant c'était vachement bizarre ce que tu faisais!  
-Si tu es émoustillé pour si peu..  
-N'importe quoi! T'avais juste une tronche flippante!  
-En même temps, dit Iwanishi en ignorant sa dernière phrase, je comprends.  
-Hein?  
-Normal que tu t'excites au quart de tour, personne ne t'a jamais touché de ta vie, dit Iwanishi dans un ricanement cruel.  
-La ferme! J'te déteste! Recommence un truc comme ça et j'te saigne!

Il sortit furieusement de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Héhé..

Iwanishi se demanda s'il été allé un petit peu trop loin avec sa dernière phrase. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce qu'il avait fait ou ce qu'il avait dit qui avait le plus énervé La Cigale. Mais après tout, il n'avait même pas à y penser. La Cigale reviendrait bien vite vers lui de lui-même. "Parce qu'il n'a nulle part où aller." pensa-il en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, second chapitre, on y croit! * part se cacher *  
Bon par contre le site chie un peu dans la colle pour la mise en page, si je peux me permettre, et il retire ma ponctuation au petit bonheur la chance, surtout mes - .. donc je dois sauter une ligne après, même si c'est dans un dialogue. C'est pas trèèès gentil. On ne remercie pas le site -_-

* * *

La Cigale déambulait au hasard dans la rue. Il était furieux après Iwanishi.

-Pour qui il se prend hein? Il arrête pas de se foutre de moi et de me traiter comme un gamin! Y en a marre! Et puis c'était quoi son numéro dans la chambre d'abord?!

Il revit le visage d'Iwanishi, si proche du sien que c'en était indécent. Il rougit de nouveau.

-Pfff, c'est bien ce que je dis, il était à deux doigts de me rouler une pelle.

Son estomac se tordit douloureusement.

-Et je ne me fais _PAS_ de films, bordel!

Deux passants se retournèrent en l'entendant, l'air inquiet.

-Tsh.

Il alla s'asseoir sous le porche d'un magasin fermé.

-C'est quoi son problème d'abord.. Personne ne m'a touché, et alors? J'y peux quoi si à chaque fois qu'on a voulu poser un doigt sur moi c'était pour m'en coller une?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait le cœur lourd.

-Si à chaque fois.. qu'on venait vers moi, c'était pour se battre..

Il repensa à toutes les bagarres, tous les coups, qu'il avait soit provoqués soit récoltés depuis qu'il était né. Il y en avait tellement.. À n'en plus finir..

\- ..

Même quand il avait maladroitement commencé à être un tueur à gages, rien n'avait changé. Toujours le même froid quand il avait affaire aux intermédiaires. Toujours cette indifférence, de sa part comme de la leur. Jusqu'à..

\- ..

Il se mordit la lèvre. "Jusqu'à Iwanishi." Il avait approché La Cigale, et ça avait été différent. Lui avait été amusé, La Cigale furieux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi irrité en parlant à quelqu'un. Et il l'avait complimenté, il l'avait encouragé. Et il était bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il en jouait. Et..

-Il m'a donné un nom.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ça l'avait autant bouleversé. Maintenant, il commençait à voir plus clair. Mais parfois.. non, souvent, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Iwanishi. Il avait du mal à savoir quand il était sérieux et quand il se fichait de lui.

-Bah, il est comme ça, j'imagine. Mais..

"Mais des fois j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a vraiment en tête." pensa-il. Il soupira et se leva. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant et d'entendre Iwanishi lui dire quelque chose comme "Alors, on a bien fait boudinette?" Hors de question. Il pourrait aller balader dans le quartier.. Ou dans le parc.. Ou..

\- ..Pff..

Il se mit en direction de l'hôtel.

* * *

Iwanishi venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand il entendit la porte de la chambre se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Il se tourna et vit La Cigale entrer.

-Ça y est, tu as fini de tirer la tronche?

La Cigale l'ignora et alla s'allonger sur le lit, dos à lui.

-Apparemment non. Quand je t'ai engagé, je savais que j'avais affaire à un gamin au caractère pourri, mais..

Il attendit. Toujours pas de réaction. Il hésita entre continuer à provoquer La Cigale ou calmer le jeu. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de La Cigale qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

-C'est quoi le problème?  
-C'est pas moi qui ai un problème.  
-Alors c'est quoi _mon_ problème? Qu'est-ce qui t'a énervé? Enfin, plus que d'habitude?  
\- ..

-Pourquoi tu es revenu si tu es encore énervé?  
-Tu le sais très bien.

Évidemment, mais finalement, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre?

-La Cigale, si tu attends des excuses, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.  
-Comme d'habitude.  
-Si tu n'es pas content, si tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de toi, la porte est grande ouverte.  
\- ..

La Cigale avait le cœur très lourd. Il détestait cette sensation. Il sentit la main d'Iwanishi se poser sur son flanc et se crispa.

-Mais n'oublie pas ce que dit Jacques Crispin: "Celui qui s'enfuit à la poursuite du bonheur fuit son propre bonheur."  
-Parce que je suis censé être content d'être ici?  
-Pourquoi pas? Moi je trouve ça pas si mal, dit Iwanishi avec un rictus en coin.  
\- ..

Iwanishi soupira.

-Écoute, La Cigale, je sais que des fois je dépasse les bornes. Rien ne t'empêche de m'en coller une si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est bien ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs.  
-C'est pas ça.  
\- ..

-C'est le fait que t'aies raison qui me rend dingue.  
-Et alors, rien n'est irrémédiable, La Cigale.  
-Comment ça?

Puis La Cigale sentit la chaleur de la main d'Iwanishi, toujours sur son flanc.

-Ah.. Ouais, tu me touches, et alors? Toi quand tu parles de "toucher" c'est pas dans ce sens là, hein?  
-Peut-être. Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, c'est ton problème. Et rien de ce que je dis n'a d'importance.  
\- ..

La Cigale se sentit encore rougir.

-C'est pas que.. ça m'intéresse pas. C'est juste que j'y ai jamais réfléchi.  
-Je sais.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. La Cigale n'osait plus bouger, il n'osait pas rompre le contact de la main sur lui.

-La Cigale, commença Iwanishi.  
-Mmh?

Il l'entendit bouger dans son dos. Puis un souffle vint balayer son oreille.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrarié.

Ces paroles, chuchotées comme un secret, résonnèrent dans la tête de La Cigale comme si elles avaient été hurlées. Il se tourna légèrement, son visage faisant enfin face à Iwanishi.

-Tu..  
-Que..

Iwanishi avait l'air étonné.

-Tu es rouge comme une tomate, La Cigale..

Ils se dévisagèrent.

-C'est..

 _Biiiip! Biiiip! Biiiip!_

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Iwanishi les fit sursauter tous les deux. La chaleur de la main d'Iwanishi sur La Cigale s'évanouit alors qu'il décrocha.

\- ..Ouais? Faudrait savoir ce qu'ils veulent.. D'accord, c'est bon.

 _Bip._

-Bon, La Cigale, les affaires reprennent. Tu vas pouvoir y aller.  
-Sérieux? Faudrait qu'ils se décident!  
-Arrête de piailler et prépare-toi, on décolle dans deux minutes. dit Iwanishi en se levant. Je t'attends en bas.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta dans une ruelle et La Cigale en descendit.

-Et ne traîne pas.  
-Je sais! Lâche-moi la grappe!

La Cigale tourna à l'angle de la ruelle et se tapit dans l'ombre en attendant que sa cible se montre. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qu'il devait neutraliser et interroger. Il travaillait dans un restaurant et avait été retenu pour aider au service, c'était la raison pour laquelle La Cigale avait dû patienter jusque là.

La porte de service s'ouvrit. La Cigale sentait des crépitements courir le long de son échine, comme aux préliminaires de chaque mission. Trois jeunes personnes sortirent du restaurant en rigolant. Sa cible n'était pas parmi elles. La Cigale claqua la langue d'impatience. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

\- ..Gh!

La Cigale avait surgit comme un diable hors de sa cachette. Il attrapa l'homme par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur pour le désorienter. Il profita de sa confusion pour l'attirer dans le coin où il avait attendu.

-Hé! Q-que..  
-Où est Torii?  
-Vous.. vous..  
-Allez, accouche! Où il est?  
-T-Torii.. Ah..

La Cigale le secoua.

-Allez! Si je mets trop de temps, Iwanishi va encore m'engueuler! Comme si c'était important, vu qu'on était parti pour t'attendre jusqu'à demain.. Il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met, alors bouge! Où est Torii?  
-J-je ne.. sais pas! fit l'homme, terrorisé.  
-Ben voyons.. Pourtant il t'a bien appelé hier dans la matinée, non?  
-C-comment..  
-Alors tu dois bien avoir une petite idée d'où il se planque?

Il appuya la lame de son couteau contre la gorge de sa proie qui perdit ses dernières couleurs.

-Il t'envoie des missions tous les trois jours, et tu ne peux même pas le contacter en cas de pépin. Il t'envoie au casse-pipe comme ça, et toi tu obéis. Ça te plaît d'être un pantin?  
-N-non.. Je n'ai pas..  
-Le choix? Ben j'vais t'en donner un: dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les lieux où il peut être, je vais le buter, et tu seras tranquille.

L'homme hésita encore, tremblant, puis finit par donner les informations que La Cigale était venu chercher. Il le laissa partir, en lui promettant une mort douloureuse s'il s'avisait de prévenir quiconque de leur entrevue. Puis il se fonça là où Iwanishi l'attendait. Il monta, claqua la portière et la voiture se mit en route.

-C'est pas trop tôt, j'étais à deux doigts de repartir.  
-T'as qu'à y aller toi-même si t'es pas content!  
-Ah oui? Et je te paie à quoi, dans ce cas? Je ne vais pas m'encombrer d'un truc inutile.  
-C'est moi le truc inutile?! beugla La Cigale, furieux.  
-Bravo, tu as tout compris. Maintenant, si tu–

Iwanishi, tout comme leur voiture, fut coupé. Par un autre véhicule déboulant sur comme une furie. Le véhicule type 4x4 les percuta avec violence et ils furent projetés sur le côté jusqu'à ce que leur voiture heurte le trottoir puis l'immeuble qui le bordait. Le choc fit perdre connaissance à La Cigale.

Quand il reprit connaissance, il se sentit écrasé de partout. Il ouvrit mollement les yeux, mais le droit resta collé. Il passa un doigt dessus et sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il regarda son doigt et vit des petites miettes sombres. Du sang séché. Il promena ses doigts autour de son œil et sentit une blessure bien ouverte quelque part sur sa tempe. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit une explosion de rouge. "J'me suis explosé contre la vitre.. Super.." pensa-il. L'airbag qui s'était déployé l'empêchait de bouger. Il gigota douloureusement de l'autre côté en se demandant s'il avait aussi une blessure au bras droit, vu la douleur, et constata qu'Iwanishi faisait partie de ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il était avachi contre lui, toujours inconscient, et La Cigale vit que son visage était criblé de bouts de verre. La vitre avait explosé sous la force du choc.

-Iwanishi..

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, La Cigale commença à retirer maladroitement les bouts de verre qui brillaient dans sa joue, mais arrêta aussitôt car sa main tremblait trop.

-Merde..

Du côté d'Iwanishi, la portière était cabossée vers l'intérieur. En essayant de ne pas bouger Iwanishi, il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Et sa propre portière était coincée contre l'immeuble. Sa malheureuse tentative l'avait épuisé et il avait l'impression que des cloches sonnaient dans sa tête. Mais il n'allait pas rester comme ça.

-Tu vas voir si je suis inutile..

Il dégaina son couteau et perça l'airbag pour avoir plus d'espace. Il entreprit de déposer la tête d'Iwanishi sur son siège et se glissa vers l'arrière de la voiture. Il sortit par la porte arrière. Il souffla un bon coup. Il revint vers la portière avant défoncée et dégagea les derniers bouts de verre qui restaient de la vitre. Il enleva son manteau duveteux et le posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis il plongea par la fenêtre pour essayer de sortir Iwanishi. Il mit un moment pour y arriver, essayant de ne pas céder à la frustration d'être aussi lent. Il réussit finalement à le glisser dehors et le traîna un peu plus loin où ils s'affalèrent par terre.  
La Cigale fouilla les poches d'Iwanishi à la recherche de son portable. Fort heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas bloqué par un code pour accéder au menu. Il composa le numéro du docteur qui les avait déjà soignés plusieurs fois pour avoir son adresse exacte, puis appela un taxi. Et il attendit, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé.

Le taxi arriva après un moment qui lui parut infini. Le chauffeur fit une tête effarée en les voyant, mais resta silencieux. Il installa précautionneusement Iwanishi sur le siège avant de lui-même s'asseoir. Il donna l'adresse au chauffeur et reposa sa tête contre l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux.

-Fait chier..

Il tourna légèrement son visage vers celui d'Iwanishi, détaillant son profil plein de bris de verre.

-Essaie même pas de crever comme ça, crétin..


	3. Chapter 3

C'est parti pour le troisième chapitre! Bonne lectuuure!

* * *

Iwanishi ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Il se sentait lourd. D'un regard il reconnut la clinique privée où il venait se faire soigner quand les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait atterri là. Il peinait à recoller les fragments de souvenirs qui lui restaient. Il se revoyait vaguement emmener La Cigale en mission. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient ensuite repartis, mais il n'était plus sûr. Il ne savait plus. Il essaya de tourner la tête vers le bureau où était habituellement le médecin, mais l'ébauche de mouvement seule lui donna la sensation d'avoir mis le monde sans dessus dessous. La pièce tournoya devant ses yeux, le faisant grogner.

-Ah, réveillé?

Le médecin l'avait entendu et se leva pour venir le voir.

-Vous finissez ici tellement souvent que j'envisage sérieusement de vous aménager une chambre privée avec tout l'argent que vous me versez à chaque fois!  
-C'est pas vraiment ma volonté d'être collé ici aussi fréquemment, dit mollement Iwanishi.

Au prix d'un nouveau tourbillon de la pièce, il réussit à tourner la tête vers le second lit. Vide.

-Où est le gamin?  
-Sorti depuis ce matin.  
-Sans dire où il allait?

Le médecin secoua la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis ici?  
-Deux jours.  
-Tsh.

Iwanishi attrapa son portable et composa le numéro. La voix de La Cigale surgit du téléphone presque aussitôt.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt! T'as pris ton temps!  
-La ferme. T'es parti où comme ça?  
-Dénicher des infos. J'veux savoir qui sont les maboules qui nous ont foncé dessus.

Accident de voiture donc.

-Arrête de faire la tête brûlée et rapplique ici fissa.  
-Me donne pas d'ordre! rugit La Cigale, accentuant le mal de crâne d'Iwanishi. J'en n'ai plus pour longtemps, alors lâche-moi la grappe!  
\- ..

Iwanishi avait terriblement envie de lui envoyer une réplique bien placée, mais ça demandait définitivement trop d'effort. Au lieu de quoi il raccrocha au nez de La Cigale.

-Sale gamin..

Il balança le téléphone au pied de son lit et se rallongea. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être alité.. Il fallait réfléchir à un plan pour la suite. Mais pour cela, il fallait un peu plus de données.

-Doc', qu'est-ce que j'ai eu?  
-Légère fracture des côtes, léger traumatisme crânien. luxation antérieure de l'épaule, répondit le médecin sans se retourner. Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, vu que le véhicule est entré en collision de votre côté.

"Et merde, y en a pour des semaines.." pensa rageusement Iwanishi. "Ça va faire traîner la mission en longueur si La Cigale est dans le même état."

-Et le gosse?  
-Il a un peu pris au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, j'ai dû lui poser des points et il s'est amoché le bras, mais c'est moins grave.  
\- ..

"Bon, déjà ça de pris." Il décida de se reposer en attendant que La Cigale revienne.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait le réveilla. Il peina à se mettre à l'assise. Quand La Cigale le vit, il resta figé un instant.

-Quoi, j'ai pas un look d'enfer avec tous ces bandages sur la trogne?  
\- ..

La Cigale le considéra un moment avant de s'approcher de lui. Il tira une chaise et s'assit près du lit d'Iwanishi. Une fois plus proche de lui, Iwanishi put compter les points de suture sur son arcade. La Cigale avait l'air d'avoir été un peu secoué, mais il semblait bien se porter. "Aussi résistant qu'un cafard." pensa-il avec une sorte de fierté.

-Bon, c'est bien les hommes de Torii qui ont été envoyés pour nous arrêter, dit gravement La Cigale. Je l'ai vérifié.  
-Nous arrêter.. À coup d'auto-tamponneuse, ouais.  
-C'est l'usurier que t'as contacté il y a cinq jours qui lui a tout balancé.  
-Donc il sait qu'on est à ses trousses. C'est fâcheux, j'aurais préféré qu'il l'apprenne un peu plus tard.

Iwanishi avait terriblement envie d'une cigarette, mais le paquet était dans la poche de son manteau, rangé plus loin.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait repérer en allant faire ta petite escapade?  
-Pour qui tu me prends? J'ai fait super gaffe!

La Cigale reposa son dos contre la chaise.

-J'ai utilisé ton fric pour avoir deux trois infos de La Pêche.  
\- ..Je peux savoir qui t'a permis? gronda Iwanishi. Je le retiendrai sur tes honoraires.  
-Sûrement pas! On n'en serait pas là si tu savais conduire correctement!  
-On nous a foncé dessus, espèce de cervelle de piaf.  
-Et alors, fallait regarder autour de toi au lieu de m'enguirlander!

Iwanishi bouillonnait. Il se sentait épuisé et devoir argumenter contre La Cigale ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il ferma les yeux.

-Hé, pas la peine de faire cette tronche!

La Cigale vit Iwanishi frisonner.

-Il va falloir.. établir un plan.. marmonna Iwanishi.

La Cigale hésita, puis posa une main sur son front. Il sursauta.

\- ..Espèce de crétin! T'es brûlant et transpirant! Arrête de te prendre le chou et dors!  
-Je dois d'abord te donner des choses à faire.. Sinon tu vas finir par faire quelque chose de stupide, comme d'habitude..  
-Arrête de me prendre pour un demeuré! s'énerva La Cigale. Allez, rallonge-toi!

Il appuya sur les épaules d'Iwanishi qui se sentit glisser contre la tête de son lit. Sa tête tournait furieusement. L'épuisement finit par avoir raison de lui.

La Cigale considéra son patron inconscient. Ça lui faisait drôle, il avait tellement l'habitude d'être le plus amoché des deux. Il savait qu'Iwanishi intériorisait énormément la douleur et ne montrait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin ses limites. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les moments où Iwanishi avait été si mal qu'il avait dû s'occuper de le faire soigner. À chaque fois que ça arrivait, il se sentait extrêmement nerveux.

Peut-être parce que l'idée d'avoir la vie d'Iwanishi entre ses mains était trop effrayante. Même s'il le menaçait de le descendre trois fois par jour. C'était plus facile de remettre sa propre vie entre les mains d'Iwanishi, et pourtant il détestait profondément ça.

La Cigale secoua la tête. Il se trouvait stupide. "C'est pas comme si il avait eu la tronche explosée dans l'accident, ou qu'il s'était fait couper en deux! C'était juste des bouts de verre!" pensa-il rageusement. Mais finalement, c'était plutôt le fait qu'Iwanishi soit resté inconscient quand il avait essayé de le réveiller qui l'avait secoué.

Il se leva. Rester ici à ressasser tout ça allait finir par l'énerver. Il avait envie de sortir. Mais pour l'instant, les hommes de Torii étaient sûrement à leur recherche, il fallait rester discret. Il était suffisamment sorti pour aujourd'hui.

Il alla s'asseoir accroupi sur son propre lit, le dos contre la tête de lit, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Il soupira et posa la tête sur ses bras.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, La Cigale, qui somnolait à moitié, fut réveillé en entendant des grognements. Il tourna la tête et vit Iwanishi gigoter dans son lit. Le médecin était parti se reposer dans sa propre chambre. Il se leva et alla voir le lit voisin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? demanda La Cigale d'une voix enrouée.  
-Faut que je me douche, je transpire comme un porc.

La Cigale aida Iwanishi et l'accompagna jusqu'à la douche. Iwanishi peinait à marcher droit.

-Ça va aller? demanda La Cigale, anxieux.  
-Quoi, tu veux peut-être me la tenir pendant que je me lave? lança Iwanishi avec un faible rictus.

La Cigale changea aussitôt de couleur.

-Mais.. Espèce de.. d'abruti fini! Si tu te casses la gueule dans ta douche, compte pas sur moi pour bouger le petit doigt!

Il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Iwanishi avait le don pour le mettre hors de lui en moins de trois secondes. Il rumina en faisant les cent pas. Il entendit la douche couler et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter, s'il entendait le moindre bruit d'un choc. Mais rien. En attendant, il décida de changer les draps trempés d'Iwanishi.

-Une vraie fée du logis, fit la voix d'Iwanishi dans son dos.  
-Normal, t'es même pas foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre! répliqua La Cigale.

Il s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à retourner au lit. En passant le bras d'Iwanishi autour de son épaule, il remarqua qu'il était brûlant.

-Euh.. C'est moi ou tu n'as pas baissé d'un degré malgré ta douche?  
-Parce que je me lave à l'eau brûlante.  
-Mais t'es cinglé! Quand on a de la fièvre il faut se laver à l'eau fraîche pour faire baisser la température!  
-Non..

Iwanishi s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

-Moi, c'est comme ça que ça marche.  
-Complètement ravagé..

Il regarda Iwanishi, toujours pâle malgré ses joues un peu rougies par la douche.

-Bon, La Cigale.. Notre situation.  
-On est foutus?  
-Pas encore. Souviens-toi, le groupe Black Box nous doit une faveur. On peut se servir de ça pour couvrir nos fesses. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir se rendre jusqu'à eux, et sans se faire choper.  
\- ..

-Et deux éclopés qui se baladent, ça attire l'attention.  
-Attends, attends..

La Cigale sentait la colère monter.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça? Tu veux qu'on y aille séparés?  
-Tout juste, La Cigale.  
-C'est hors de question! Regarde-toi, tout juste bon à tenir debout! Et tu voudrais aller jusque là-bas? Arrête tes conneries! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie de te suicider!  
-Si tu y vas sans moi, tu es mort. Ils ne t'écouteront pas parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas ton visage, seulement le mien.  
-Tsh, la tuile! N'empêche que c'est hors de question de se séparer!  
-Comme c'est mignon, ricana Iwanishi.  
-C'est pas le moment de te foutre de moi! Soit on y va ensemble, soit pas du tout!  
-Et je peux savoir depuis quand je reçois des ordres de mon employé? demanda Iwanishi d'un ton froid.  
-Depuis que t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'accompagner à la douche! répondit rageusement La Cigale.

Iwanishi soupira.

-Bon, vu que tu vas me ressortir cet argument à chaque occasion si je n'accepte pas, alors soit, accompagne-moi si ça te chante.  
-Bien sûr que je vais te le ressortir! fanfaronna furieusement La Cigale, à mi-chemin entre le sarcasme et l'amertume.

Il se prépara et aida Iwanishi à faire de même, puis ils appelèrent un taxi se mirent en route. Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux. La Cigale surveillait Iwanishi du coin de l'œil. Il était toujours affaibli.

Soudain, deux voitures bloquèrent la route du taxi qui s'arrêta en catastrophe.

-Et ben, ça n'aura pas traîné! pesta Iwanishi. Bon, dehors.

Ils sortirent, faisant face à six hommes qui pointaient leurs armes sur eux. Un septième s'avança.

-Bonsoir, messieurs. Monsieur Torii souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez.  
-Ben voyons.. marmonna Iwanishi.  
-Vous avez bien évidemment le choix: vous venez de votre plein gré, ou bien nous allons devoir vous y contraindre, et vu votre état, la première option semble la meilleure pour vous.  
-Et bien allons voir ce cher Monsieur Torii! lança Iwanishi.

Il marcha dignement jusqu'à l'une des voitures. La Cigale le rejoignit après s'être fait dépouiller de ses armes. Il rattrapa Iwanishi qui manqua de s'écrouler en se baissant pour entrer dans la voiture.

-Ah, elle est belle, la fine équipe qui est censé avoir la tête de Monsieur Torii, les railla l'homme.  
-La ferme! lui lança La Cigale.

Il s'installa à côté d'Iwanishi.

-C'était une idée vraiment lumineuse.. bougonna sombrement La Cigale.  
-Pas grave, on trouvera bien un moyen.. murmura Iwanishi.

Il ferma les yeux et s'affaissa sur La Cigale, la tête sur son épaule. La voiture se mit en route et Iwanishi resta inconscient sous le regard inquiet de La Cigale.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 tadadaaa~ Le chapitre 4 qui existe grâce aux reviews soyeuses et qualitatives de Zofra, sans qui cette fanfic ne serait restée qu'une fanfic en trois chapitres dont le scénar' aurait pris l'autoroute de la facilité! Encore merci Zofra =D

* * *

Il arrivèrent devant un bâtiment assez neuf de belle envergure, avec des échafaudages encore posés contre deux façades. Ils furent conduits à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la décoration était riche et luxueuse. Ils entèrent dans l'ascenseur tout aussi spacieux pour finalement se rendre dans un immense bureau où les attendait un homme de belle carrure.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, monsieur Iwanishi, dit Torii en levant les yeux de ses documents. Je sais que d'habitude, vous engagez des tueurs à la semaine. Mais cela fait un moment que ce garçon est à vos côtés. Avez-vous enfin trouvé un employé avec lequel vous vous entendez bien?  
-Disons qu'il est plus efficace que la moyenne. Mais aussi plus énervant que la moyenne.  
-Bien, bien. C'est une bonne chose pour vous.  
-Mais je crois que vous ne nous avez pas amenés ici pour parler chiffons?  
-C'est bien vrai.

Torii se redressa.

-Vous savez, je respecte les intermédiaires et les tueurs à gages. C'est une profession comme une autre, et ça n'a jamais rien de personnel. Je n'ai pas forcément l'intention de vous faire tuer.  
-C'est pour ça qu'on nous a rentré dans le lard en voiture il y a deux jours?  
-Ah ça, c'était du zèle de la part d'un de mes subordonnés, dit-il en jetant un œil à l'homme qui avait raillé La Cigale et Iwanishi en montant dans la voiture. Je voulais vous donner un simple avertissement, mais il s'est un peu emporté. Veuillez l'excuser pour ça. Pour me faire pardonner cette bévue, je m'engage à ce que vous sortiez d'ici vivants. Ce qui, compte tenu de nos rapports, est une preuve de ma bonne volonté.

Il se leva et alla regarder par la grande fenêtre, ses cheveux noirs se soulevant au gré du vent.

-Je sais bien que j'ai nombre d'ennemis qui veulent me faire tomber. J'ai besoin de savoir qui vous a envoyés à mes trousses cette fois-ci.  
-Si vous respectez les professionnels, vous devez savoir que nous ne dirons rien.  
-Ah, je me doute que vous ne me direz rien _spontanément_. C'est pourquoi il me faudra vous forcer la main, monsieur Iwanishi. J'imagine que, comme tout professionnel qui se respecte, vous ne communiquez pas l'identité de votre commanditaire à votre employé, nous allons donc nous concentrer sur vous. Ce garçon attendra sagement que vous veniez le récupérer en partant.

Iwanishi ricana.

-Comme quoi, vous n'êtes pas si bien renseigné que ça.  
-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda poliment Torii en se tournant vers lui.  
-Je mets _toujours_ mes employés au courant de l'identité des commanditaires. J'ai déjà eu quelques pépins quand mes employés se retrouvaient face aux commanditaires sans savoir qui ils étaient et essayaient de les saigner. Je ne fais plus cette erreur là.  
-Essayez-vous de me faire passer un message, monsieur Iwanishi? dit Torii en faisant quelques pas vers eux.  
-Disons que j'ai déjà bien été séché avec votre barjo qui nous est rentré dedans, j'aimerais éviter de devoir refaire des réparations.  
-Vous voulez donc que l'on arrache le nom du commanditaire à votre employé plutôt qu'à vous?  
-C'est à peu près ça.

La Cigale regarda Iwanishi avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais..  
-C'est plutôt malin de votre part, j'en conviens, le salua Torii qui était presque à leur hauteur.

La Cigale bégaya des syllabes isolées.

-Mais cela ne va-il pas détériorer vos rapports avec ce garçon? reprit Torii. Vous l'envoyez à l'échafaud à votre place.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, il a l'habitude.. On a même déjà fait le grand saut ensemble.

Il se tourna vers son employé, un peu plus loin.

-N'est-ce pas, La Cigale?  
-M-mais.. Iwa..  
-Allons, allons, ne fais pas ton cinéma. Regarde dans quel état je suis déjà. Tu peux bien faire un effort, non?.  
\- ..

La Cigale avança lentement vers Iwanishi, comme un somnambule.. puis il leva le pied, projeta avec force Torii en l'air. Puis il poussa Iwanishi et ils se ruèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre ouverte. Ils se jetèrent dans le vide pendant que des coups de feu leur vrillaient les tympans. Ils tombèrent librement avant de percuter violemment un échafaudage.

-Bien joué, La Cigale. J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas quel était le plan.  
-Tsh, tu me prends pour qui.. gémit La Cigale en se redressant douloureusement. Quand tu as commencé à déblatérer ton histoire d'erreur avec les commanditaires, j'ai pigé que tu voulais qu'on ne se sépare pas.  
-Allez, on doit se dépêcher de descendre avant qu'ils rappliquent.

Ils descendirent laborieusement l'échafaudage et foncèrent à toute vitesse dans la rue.

Ils montèrent dans le premier bus et s'éloignèrent de l'endroit.

-Bon.. Grâce à notre petit raccourci, on devrait avoir une longueur d'avance et réussir à aller jusqu'à Black Box., dit Iwanishi en soufflant longuement.  
-Si on se fait pas attraper avant..  
-Ce sont les risques du métier, ricana Iwanishi.

La Cigale jeta un œil inquiet par la fenêtre.

-Décidément, fit Iwanishi, avec toi, la seule solution c'est souvent de s'envoyer en l'air!  
-J'te demande pardon? gronda La Cigale en se tournant vers Iwanishi, les joues rouges.  
-Haha! Me regarde pas comme ça! rigola Iwanishi. C'est une façon de parler!  
-Ben ça a l'air d'aller mieux, pour quelqu'un qui a failli se ramasser tout seul en montant dans une voiture.. bougonna La Cigale.  
-Sûrement à cause des montées d'adrénaline.

Iwanishi passa un bras autour de la tête de La Cigale et l'attira contre lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, La Cigale.

La Cigale protesta en essayant de se dégager, mais Iwanishi ne le lâcha pas.

-Ça suffit, oui! s'énerva La Cigale, le visage étouffé contre le torse d'Iwanishi.  
-Héhé.

Iwanishi le taquina encore un peu avant de relâcher sa prise. Mais La Cigale ne bougea pas.

-Ben alors? Faudrait savoir.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-La Cigale?

Il se pencha pour mieux le voir et manqua de se faire croquer le nez.

-Aha! Jt'ai eu! lança triomphalement La Cigale en se redressant.  
-Espèce de.. ricana Iwanishi  
-Yeurk..

Ils regardèrent les sièges d'à côté pour voir d'où venait cette interjection de dégoût et virent une jeune lycéenne et son amie les dévisager en coin.

-Dégueu'.. marmonna-elle. Faire ça en public..  
-En plus deux mecs.. Dont un vieux..

La Cigale rougit, se renfrogna et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Iwanishi, en revanche, se tourna complètement pour leur faire face.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, les morues? Un problème?

Elles bégayèrent, s'excusèrent et profitèrent de l'arrêt du bus pour descendre.

Iwanishi lâcha un petit rire satisfait et se ré-installa confortablement dans son siège. La Cigale ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils eurent une entrevue avec Nishima, la femme qui était à la tête de Black Box, et obtinrent sa protection le temps de récupérer et d'en finir avec Torii. Nishima leur dit qu'elle ferait mettre une chambre à disposition pour eux puis ils allèrent manger un morceau. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la table, Iwanishi et La Cigale avaient repris des couleurs.

-Bon, ça s'annonce plutôt bien, dit Iwanishi en marchant laborieusement. Nishima va faire venir un toubib pour me suivre, c'est aussi une bonne chose.  
-Mmh..

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

-Qu.. Et pourquoi y a qu'un lit double?! s'exclama La Cigale en se figeant.  
-Ah.. Va savoir, ils reçoivent pas des invités tous les jours.

Iwanishi alla s'asseoir sur le lit en lâchant un soupir de fatigue.

-Tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie, La Cigale. On a déjà dormi côte à côte.  
-Oui, mais sur deux futons différents!  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change?

La Cigale ne répondit pas mais arborait toujours un air furieux.

-Dors par terre si ça te chante, dit Iwanishi en s'étendant sur le lit.

La Cigale resta là. Un rire s'éleva soudain d'Iwanishi.

-Noooon.. lâcha-il entre deux ricanements. Ne me dis pas..  
-Quoi?! s'énerva La Cigale.

Iwanishi se redressa et le fixa, le visage déformé par un rictus.

-Ne me dis pas que maintenant que tu sais que les mecs ne me dérangent pas, tu crains pour tes petites fesses? dit-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La Cigale piqua un fard.

-Mais.. Pas du tout! Je n'y pensais même pas! Je trouve juste ça bizarre!  
-Ben voyons..  
-Ben oui! À quoi elle pensait en nous donnant un seul lit pour deux, hein!  
-Donc à part ça, il n'y a aucun problème pour toi à dormir là-dedans?  
-Bien sûr que non!  
-Tu vois, quand tu veux.. dit Iwanishi en sortant son portable. Maintenant tais-toi, j'ai à faire.  
-Mais j'ai rien dit!

Ils restèrent là un moment. La nuit était loin d'être tombée, mais ils étaient exténués, et ils décidèrent de se reposer peu de temps après la fin de l'appel d'Iwanishi. Ce dernier ferma les volets et les rideaux puis s'installa dans le lit en grommelant de douleur.

-Saloperie de blessures.. Le médoc' met du temps à faire effet.

Il jeta un œil à La Cigale qui avait l'air de nouveau réticent.

-Allez, arrête de te faire prier et allonge-toi dans ce satané plumard.  
-Qui est-ce qui se fait prier.. ronchonna La Cigale.

Il s'exécuta et s'allongea.. tout au bord du lit. Iwanishi lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais, là? demanda-il d'une voix où l'agacement commençait à faire surface.  
-Mais rien, fiche-moi la paix!  
-..

Iwanishi regarda son dos une seconde de plus avant de lui attraper l'épaule et de le retourner brutalement sur le dos. Son propre geste le fit grimacer de douleur.

-Je ne te ferai rien, La Cigale, alors arrête ton cinéma une bonne fois pour toutes, sinon je vais te donner des raisons de te méfier.

La Cigale écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté devant le regard froid d'Iwanishi. Il soutint ce regard en se renfrognant. Iwanishi ne fut pas impressionné.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné des raisons de douter de moi?  
-Je pourrai t'en citer en exemple, mais je n'arrive pas à choisir entre les centaines qui me viennent à l'esprit, répliqua La Cigale d'un ton acide.

Iwanishi ricana.

-C'est vrai.. Tu n'as jamais digéré quand je t'ai laissé dans le pétrin avec le Tic-Tac alors que tu t'étais décidé à m'appeler à l'aide, pas vrai?  
-Ça t'étonne? C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai bien compris que je ne pourrai jamais te faire confiance à cent pour cent.  
-Ça ne t'a pas empêché de revenir vers moi encore et encore, à ce que je sache. Et d'accepter de travailler pour moi.

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

-Parce qu'après ça, je savais à quoi m'attendre.  
-Apparemment pas.

La Cigale le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Iwanishi s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

-Hé! De quoi tu parles! Où est-ce que je me suis trompé?  
\- ..

Iwanishi continua à l'ignorer. La Cigale se redressa et appuya sur son épaule blessée, lui arrachant un cri.

-Espèce de sombre crétin! tempêta Iwanishi.  
-À quoi tu penses quand tu dis que je me suis trompé à ton sujet?

Iwanishi enleva sa main d'un coup sec.

-Pour l'affaire du Chapelier et du Briseur de nuques, tu te souviens de notre commanditaire?  
\- ..Ouais et alors?  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est dit une fois que tu pensais en avoir fini avec le Briseur de nuques?  
\- ..

Iwanishi retourna la tête vers lui.

-Tu étais censé mourir une fois ta mission accomplie.

Les yeux de La Cigale s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se rappelait.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, La Cigale?  
\- ..Tu as annulé le contrat.  
-Exactement.

Iwanishi se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et éteignit la lumière. La Cigale était resté assis, la tête tourbillonnant toujours de flashs de ce fameux instant où Iwanishi l'avait effectivement plus que jamais surpris en positif.

-Bon, tu ne vas pas resté bloqué là-dessus quand même? fit la voix d'Iwanishi.  
-La ferme! Comment tu peux me voir, d'abord?  
-J'entends ta respiration.  
-T'as qu'à dormir!  
-Dors aussi, tu dois te reposer.

Lentement, La Cigale s'allongea. Ses yeux étaient malgré tout grands ouverts.

-Dis, Iwanishi..  
-Mmh?  
\- ..

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Avant de venir me parler pour la première fois, tu m'avais observé pendant plusieurs jours, hein?  
-Oui, et?  
\- ..

La Cigale sentit ses joues chauffer d'anticipation.

-Pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à moi? T'as beau dire que tu as remarqué mes talents avec une lame, mais des tueurs comme moi, il y en a à la pelle.  
-J'avais besoin de quelqu'un de libre et qui n'avait rien à perdre.  
-Ça aussi, ça court les rues.  
-Bon, La Cigale, qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, exactement? demanda la voix d'un ton énervé.  
-Dis-moi juste pourquoi.  
\- ..

La Cigale attendit une réponse qui semblait ne jamais vouloir venir. Il se demandait si Iwanishi continuerait à l'ignorer s'il le harcelait avec cette question.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai juste senti que tu étais différent, point.

La Cigale eut l'impression se sentir quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Il s'attendait à tout moment qu'Iwanishi lui envoie une pique pour se moquer de lui.

-De toute façon, tu n'arrivais pas à trouver d'intermédiaire fixe vu que tu faisais n'importe quoi et je n'arrivais pas à trouver de tueur qui restait plus d'une semaine, alors c'était plutôt bien tombé.  
\- ..

Il avait l'impression qu'Iwanishi essayait de meubler le vide du silence. Il s'étendait rarement sur ses propres sentiments, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

La Cigale se dit qu'au final, ils avaient eu la même opinion l'un de l'autre dès le début: ils s'étaient trouvés différents du reste du monde.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Alors il cessa de réfléchir et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par leurs deux respirations.


	5. Chapter 5

Eeet le chapitre 5, le plus court jusqu'ici, maiiiis bon, on n'a rien vu..  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Iwanishi récupérait doucement mais sûrement. Il avait envoyé La Cigale çà et là s'occuper de lui ramener son ordinateur portable ainsi que des documents dont il avait besoin. Iwanishi ressentait bien le flottement dans leur mission avec Torii, mais hors de question de prendre le moindre gros risque pour le moment, les choses n'étaient pas encore prêtes, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment préparés pour passer à l'étape suivante.

Ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup, car La Cigale devait sortir faire ce que lui-même ne pouvait pas actuellement faire. Quant à Iwanishi, il était occupé la journée et avait en plus de la rééducation à faire, tant et si bien que lorsque La Cigale rentrait, Iwanishi dormait, et quand il repartait, Iwanishi était en rééducation. Il se laissaient des mots sur des papiers, Iwanishi donnant ses instructions, La Cigale faisant son compte-rendu.

Jusqu'à un soir où La Cigale rentra et trouva avec surprise Iwanishi, assis au bureau.

-Ah, pas trop tôt! lâcha Iwanishi pour accueillir son employé.  
-Ben tiens, t'es pas couché comme les poules, aujourd'hui? répliqua aussitôt La Cigale.  
-Je t'attendais.

Iwanishi ferma son ordinateur et se tourna complètement vers La Cigale.

-Y a un pépin. On sait que Torii a ses petites habitudes dans le salon de massage. Je devais envoyer un gars m'occuper de soudoyer une hôtesse là-bas pour avoir tous les détails, mais apparemment, il s'est fait descendre il y a deux jours. Ça va donc être ton boulot.

La Cigale ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Iwanishi avait pris la peine de lui dire ça face à face.

-J'espère que tu comprends bien, commença Iwanishi d'un air entendu, qu'il ne s'agit pas de la menacer.  
-Hein? Ben alors comment je suis censé faire?  
-Il existe d'autres manières que la violence de soutirer des informations..

Comme La Cigale continuait d'afficher un air perplexe, Iwanishi se passa la main sur le menton.

-Mais quel crétin.. marmonna-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-La ferme! Je te permets pas!  
-Je parle de la draguer, La Cigale.  
\- ..

Celle-là, La Cigale ne l'avait pas venue venir. Comme s'en doutait bien Iwanishi.

-Mais euh..  
-Tu n'as pas le choix. Personne d'autre n'est disponible et on manque de temps. Et c'est à la porté d'un handicapé social comme toi.

La Cigale était tellement abasourdi qu'il n'entendit même pas la dernière phrase d'Iwanishi.

-Mais.. fit-il. C'est du suicide! Laisse tomber, je vais tout faire capoter!  
-Pour que tu l'avoues toi-même.. commença Iwanishi.

La Cigale retira sa veste et la jeta sur un fauteuil, toujours en regardant Iwanishi.

-Faut que ça soit toi qui le fasses, moi j'y connais rien!  
-Impossible, répliqua Iwanishi. Mes mouvements physiques sont toujours limités. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, je n'aurai pas la moindre chance de me défendre.

La Cigale avait l'air complètement perdu. Ça aurait presque attendri son employeur.

-C'est pas si compliqué, La Cigale. Tu m'as déjà vu faire, hein?  
-Oui, je t'ai vu te faire envoyer balader. Plein de fois.  
-Assieds-toi, lui dit Iwanishi en tirant une chaise à côté de lui.

La Cigale alla machinalement s'asseoir.

-Tu dois la baratiner. La complimenter. En plus, tu as une belle gueule, alors sers-t'en.  
-Mais j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on fait ça, bougonna La Cigale.  
-Invite-la à prendre un verre. C'est courant dans ce salon. Les hôtesses ont l'habitude de boire un verre avec leurs clients, pour les inviter à dépenser davantage. D'abord, tu dois la charmer. Tu dois avoir l'air décontracté.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Iwanishi posa son dos contre la chaise et posa un bras sur le dos de la chaise de La Cigle.

-Pose-lui des questions bateau: depuis combien de temps elle fait ce boulot, comment ça se passe, est-ce qu'elle s'y sent bien. Gagne sa confiance.

La Cigale écoutait attentivement d'un air perplexe.

-Généralement, c'est impossible que les hôtesses finissent bourrées. Elles font toujours en sorte de boire moitié moins que le client, mais elles boivent tout de même. Profite de ça pour te rapprocher d'elle, comme ça par exemple.

Il leva son avant-bras de la chaise et le posa doucement sur l'épaule de La Cigale qui regardait ses genoux.

-Tu dois instaurer un contact, lui faire comprendre que tu pourrais succomber à son charme, tout en la charmant aussi.  
-Je comprends rien.

Il sentit le bout des doigts d'Iwanishi se poser sur sa joue et relever sa tête vers lui.

Il avait l'impression que ces doigts lui brûlaient la joue. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. De son côté, Iwanishi vit le regard de La Cigale qui fuyait et ses joues qui se coloraient. Après tout, le gamin n'avait réellement aucune expérience en ce qui concernait le contact humain.

-J'y arriverai pas, chuchota La Cigale, toujours sans le regarder. C'est pas dans mes gènes de me rapprocher des gens.

Laissant ces mots flotter dans l'air, il se déroba au toucher d'Iwanishi, se leva et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit Iwanishi assis dans le lit, en train de lire des documents. Sans dire un mot, il passa devant le lit alla se doucher. Ceci fait, il se mit finalement doucement sous les draps et s'allongea dos à Iwanishi, comme à son habitude.

Il trouvait le silence pesant, mais il ne savait pas si ce sentiment était partagé.

-Désolé, finit-il par dire.  
-Non, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, te connaissant, dit Iwanishi sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.  
\- ..

La Cigale se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait la honte lui brûler le ventre. Il faisait un bien piètre employé. Même pas capable d'effectuer une tâche aussi simple..

-Je vais me débrouiller autrement.

La Cigale ferma les yeux, les plissant avec force. Il sentit ses incisives percer doucement la peau de sa lèvre. Le goût salé du sang s'insinua lentement dans sa bouche.

-Je.. je sais bien que j'aurais pu au moins essayer, mais.. Mais..

Il entendit un bruit de papier et devina qu'Iwanishi avait posé ses feuilles sur ses genoux.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, tu l'as toi-même dit, dit-il d'un ton perplexe.  
-Oui.. C'est..

La Cigale se haïssait de bégayer. Il se sentait tellement faible et ridicule en cet instant, il avait envie de prendre son couteau et de se couper la langue avec.

-Quoi? insista Iwanishi.  
\- ..

Il sentit une main le saisir à l'épaule et le retourner. Il ferma les yeux de plus belle pour ne pas regarder son patron.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive, La Cigale?  
-Je suis désolé, répondit La Cigale entre ses dents.  
-Ça, tu l'as déjà dit. Alors pourquoi tu te répètes?  
-Désolé.. d'être un employé inutile.  
\- ..

La Cigale n'entendit aucune réponse. Il entendait le souffle d'Iwanishi, et il sentait toujours sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est pour ça que tu te faisais des nœuds au cerveau?  
\- ..

Un nouveau silence.

-C'est moi qui ai merdé, dit Iwanishi. Je sais très bien dans quoi tu es bon et dans quoi tu patines. Je n'aurais pas dû te donner quelque chose à faire qui n'est pas dans ton domaine de compétence.

Iwanishi regarda le visage aux yeux toujours clos qui lui faisait face.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme toi, commença La Cigale, que je ne sais pas créer de lien, même si c'est pour de faux.  
-Oui, je sais.  
-Toi tu sais le faire, pas moi.  
-C'est pas grave, La Cigale, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour s'occuper de ça.  
-Mmh..  
-Ouvre les yeux.

La Cigale les ouvrit et vit Iwanishi qui le regardait d'un air sérieux. Il expira lentement.

-Et puis, je ne suis pas non plus un pro des fausses relations amicales, reprit Iwanishi d'un ton plus léger.  
-Première nouvelle..  
-C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça?  
-T'arrêtes pas de dire que dans la vie, rien n'est plus vrai que l'argent, et que les relations ne sont que des façades pour arriver à ses fins.

Iwanishi ne répondit pas. Il regarda longuement La Cigale.

-C'est vrai. Il n'y a pas de véritables liens honnêtes en ce monde. Il y a toujours un but caché. Même en faisant quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre sans rien demander en retour, il y a toujours cette satisfaction d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. De l'auto-branlette, en somme.  
-Et tu t'es jamais dit que ton cas, c'était pas une généralité? sortit La Cigale de but en blanc.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Iwanishi sondait La Cigale du regard, comme s'il le jaugeait.

-Non.

Il lâcha l'épaule de La Cigale, posa ses papiers sur la table de chevet et s'allongea.

-Il faudrait être stupide pour faire quelque chose de désintéressé pour qui que ce soit, dit Iwanishi avant d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

La Cigale se réveilla alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Il s'habilla et s'arma. Sa mission du jour commençait très tôt, mais au moins, il ne rentrerait pas trop tard aujourd'hui.

Il rangea son couteau dans son fourreau, attacha ses longs cheveux, et prit son collier sur sa table de chevet. Tandis qu'il le mettait, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la silhouette de son patron endormi.

Il repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Elle repassait dans sa tête depuis le moment où Iwanishi avait éteint la lumière.

Une fois son collier attaché, il resta là encore quelques secondes, à regarder la masse sur le lit se soulever au rythme de la respiration lente d'Iwanishi.

Il inspira, souffla un bout coup, fit volte-face et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Donc oui, il est court, mais j'avais envie de prendre le temps de taquiner encore La Cigale avec son manque d'expérience niveau social et puis, et puis.. Bon ok, j'ai pas d'excuse, j'aime juste pousser La Cigale dans ses retranchements ^^" Mais il ne sera pas le seul à l'être! * jette un regard sournois à Iwanishi *


	6. Chapter 6

Enfiiiiin le chapitre 6! En fait je l'ai écrit quasiment à la suite du cinquième maiiis.. j'sais pas, j'étais pas très sûre de s'il me satisfaisait ou non.. Mais n'ayant pas trouvé mieux à écrire, je me suis résignée à le poster ^^'  
On verra bien!

* * *

Iwanishi tapait à un rythme effrayant sur son clavier. Il essayait de limiter le retard qu'il prenait. Beaucoup d'intermédiaires n'étaient pas friands du téléphone ni des e-mails, il avait donc dû momentanément suspendre certains contacts.

-Pas possible qu'en pleine période de la technologie j'en sois bientôt réduit à devoir écrire des lettres.. pesta Iwanishi avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

Il jeta un œil à l'heure. L'après-midi débutait. C'était bientôt l'heure de sa séance de rééducation. Mais surtout, La Cigale avait énormément de retard. Il ne le voyait pas s'arrêter où que ce soit après ses missions, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Rien ne l'intéressait, ni le cinéma, ni boire un café, ni rien du tout. Son travail était le centre de sa vie.

Mais Iwanishi n'était pas encore décidé à l'appeler. Il était beaucoup trop occupé, et de toute manière, il n'avait dans l'immédiat rien d'autre à donner à faire à La Cigale. Ses doigts reprirent donc leur danse infernale sur le clavier.

* * *

Iwanishi revenait de sa séance. Il entra dans la chambre. Toujours déserte. La Cigale n'était toujours pas revenu. Il soupira.

-Ce sale gosse.. marmonna Iwanishi qui sentait l'énervement monter. Il va vraiment m'obliger à l'appeler et à lui passer un savon? Il pense peut-être que je n'ai pas mieux à faire?..

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se diriger vers son ordinateur.

-Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

* * *

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher.

 _Bip._

Iwanishi venait de terminer un appel à La Pêche. Il lança le téléphone sur le lit et s'étira les bras. Son bras gauche le lança et le fit grogner. Il regarda l'heure.

-Bon, cette fois, ça va vraiment chier.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone. Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent l'engin, la porte s'ouvrit. La Cigale entra. Il n'avait pas l'air de sortir d'un combat ou d'une poursuite.

-Tiens, tiens.. fit Iwanishi. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas fait dézinguer!  
-Pour qui tu me prends? J'étais occupé.

Iwanishi haussa un sourcil.

-Voyez-vous ça, lança-il avec un sourire sardonique. J'ignorais que tu avais des hobbies. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu si longtemps?

La Cigale avait un air un peu étrange, qu'Iwanishi ne lui reconnaissait pas. Il alla se planter devant Iwanishi, toujours assis.

-Je suis allé à l'Assam, dit La Cigale.

Iwanishi écarquilla les yeux.

-Le salon de massage où va Torii?

La Cigale hocha la tête. Iwanishi le regarda avec des gros yeux sans rien trouver à dire.

-On sait qu'il y va plus ou moins le soir, donc je n'aurais pas pu le croiser, de toute façon.  
-Et?  
\- ..

La Cigale avait un air presque penaud.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a repéré.. commença Iwanishi.  
-Non! Mais la.. l'hôtesse..  
-Une de celles dont on parlait hier?  
-Ouais. Ben je l'ai abordée.

Iwanishi était bouche bée.

-Bon, ben.. j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, continua La Cigale. J'ai dit des trucs et.. j'en sais rien.. Mais en tout cas ça a plus ou moins marché..  
-Comment ça "plus ou moins"?  
-Ben, j'ai pas pu avoir d'info, mais en tout cas, elle va venir là où je lui ai indiqué, ce soir.

Iwanishi n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Quoi? Venir? Tu as réussi à la convaincre de venir?!  
-Ouais, fallait pas?  
-C'est pas ce que je dis, mais tu ne te rends pas compte, La Cigale. Ces hôtesses, c'est normalement impossible de les faire dévier de leur trajet entre chez elles et le salon de massage. Elles ont des consignes très strictes à ce sujet.  
-Ben je sais pas, au moins, si elle vient, on pourra mieux agir, nan? Dans ce salon, c'est trop compliqué, y a plein de mecs qui surveillent.  
-Évidemment que c'est mieux!

La Cigale regarda son employeur se lever. Iwanishi était à présent extatique.

-Comment tu as fait pour te la mettre dans la poche? demanda-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
-Mais j'en sais rien moi! dit La Cigale en rougissant. Elle disait des trucs bizarres, comme quoi j'étais à croquer. Elle a tout de suite compris que c'était la première fois que je venais ici.  
-Du génie!

La Cigale ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je pige que dalle!  
-Non seulement tu as réussi à l'attirer hors du salon, mais en plus sans être un habitué, je te croyais bête comme tes pieds, mais peut-être que finalement, tu es un génie qui s'ignore!  
-La ferme! s'énerva La Cigale.

Iwanishi ricana et passa un bras autour du cou de La Cigale et l'attira contre lui.

-Très, très bon travail, La Cigale. Ça va nous faire énormément avancer, et rapidement avec ça.

La Cigale était tellement perturbé par les soudaines sautes d'humeur d'Iwanishi qu'il resta coi. Il attrapa machinalement son bras mais ne le dégagea pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à aller là-bas, d'ailleurs? demanda Iwanishi en retirant lui-même son bras.  
\- ..

La Cigale fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Le sourire d'Iwanishi s'évanouit. Il se tourna pour faire face à son employé.

-Ça me gonflait de t'entendre dire que j'en n'étais pas capable.  
-C'est _toi_ qui a dit ça en premier.  
-Ouais, mais c'est pas pareil! Ça m'a gonflé et j'ai quand même voulu y aller.  
-Donc tu as quasiment foncé tête baissée, sans même me prévenir? demanda Iwanishi d'un ton froid.

La Cigale se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Bah, au moins ça a marché, reprit Iwanishi. Mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas censé bouger un orteil si je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission.

La Cigale resta silencieux. Iwanishi savait qu'habituellement, en entendant une phrase comme ça, il aurait été furieux et aurait protesté qu'il n'était pas la marionnette d'Iwanishi. Sauf que cette fois, il savait que la réprimande était parfaitement justifiée.

-Mais vu que tu n'as pas fini dans la panade, ça me va pour cette fois.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de La Cigale et fit un rictus en coin.

-Comme quoi, tu donnes d'excellents résultats quand tu es sous pression et que tu te retrouves au pied du mur. Pas vrai, La Cigale?

La Cigale leva vers lui ses yeux limpides.

-Ça me donnerait presque des idées.. ricana Iwanishi en passant son pouce à la base du cou de La Cigale qui écarquilla à son tour les yeux.

-Tu veux t'en reprendre une? gronda La Cigale.  
-Va-y, je t'en prie, lança Iwanishi d'un air amusé.

Sa main se déplaça et son pouce glissa sur la joue de La Cigale.

-Pour te voir rougir comme une pucelle, comme ça, ça vaut la peine de s'en prendre une.

Le genou de La Cigale jaillit, mais Iwanishi l'esquiva avec aisance. Mais il ne vit pas arriver le bras et se retrouva presque instantanément avec une lame contre la gorge. La Cigale avait un regard noir, mais les joues toujours rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? demanda Iwanishi avec un sourire froid. Tu ne veux pas défendre ton honneur?  
-Depuis quand t'as envie de mourir?  
-Qui a dit que j'en avais envie?

Il vit les pupilles de son employé se dilater d'une fureur glacée. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une bonne minute.

-Héhé.. fit soudain doucement Iwanishi.

La Cigale ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-C'est fou comme ces deux facettes sont intéressantes, La Cigale.. Ça serait presque dommage que l'une existe sans l'autre..

La Cigale ne broncha pas. Il était toujours figé, prêt à réagir, comme un chien prêt à attaquer sa proie.

-Et quand.. commença Iwanishi en levant à nouveau la main vers le visage de La Cigale, dont la lame appuya instantanément plus fort contre sa carotide.

Des coups frappés à la porte les fit sursauter.

-Monsieur Iwanishi? fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Madame Nishima demande à vous voir.  
-Très bien, j'arrive.

Iwanishi se recula, échappant au contact de la lame.

-Va prendre une douche, La Cigale. Quand je reviens, on va réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire à propos de cette hôtesse. Il faut l'accueillir comme il se doit, ajouta-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Il se dirigea vers la porte sous l'œil encore un peu mécanique de La Cigale.

* * *

 _Toc toc._

La Cigale alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva face à une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui le regarda d'un air complice.

-Coucou, fit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte.

Elle entra et regarda la chambre. Puis elle se tourna vers La Cigale.

-Quand tu m'as donné l'adresse d'un hôtel, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, dit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que tu m'as dit que tu n'es que de passage dans la région.

-Ouais..

Il lui tira une chaise.

-Va-y, assieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta, tout sourire.

-En tout cas, c'est très joli ici, dit elle.  
-Normal, si on devait compter sur cette tête de bois pour avoir du goût..

Elle tiqua alors qu'une corde passa soudain autour d'elle.

\- ..on serait dans un trou à rats où les cafards déplacent les meubles! acheva Iwanishi en venant devant elle pendant que La Cigale finissait de la ligoter.  
-Mais..

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué.

-Petite question: depuis combien de temps travailles-tu à l'Assam? Parce que les anciennes n'iraient jamais chez un client qui vient au salon pour la première fois, et je pense que les nouvelles sont briefées à n'aller chez personne du tout.  
\- ..

L'hôtesse déglutit avec difficulté et regarda en direction de La Cigale.

-Tu.. tu es avec lui?  
-Ouais, c'est mon boss.

Elle lui jeta un œil effaré.

-Qu..qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?  
-Oh, pas grand-chose, ma jolie, fit Iwanishi en s'asseyant en face d'elle tandis que La Cigale vint s'appuyer contre le bureau juste à côté. Tu vois qui est Monsieur Torii?

Elle regarda dans le vide un instant, avant de tressaillir.

-Ah.. Monsieur Torii.. Oui, c'est un habitué..  
-Il vient toujours le soir, pas vrai?  
-O-oui..  
-Bon. Et bien tout d'abord, tu vas nous donner les heures et les jours où il vient, dans quelles salles il se rend, avec qui. Ensuite, on va voir en quoi tu vas pouvoir nous être utile pour la suite.

Iwanishi se pencha en avant avec un sourire carnassier sous les yeux de l'hôtesse qui s'écarquillèrent.

-Et enfin, on te présentera nos arguments pour être certains que tu nous aideras de bonne grâce..

* * *

-Enfin.. fit Iwanishi en soupirant.

Il s'étira le dos en entrant dans leur chambre à Black Box, puis s'assit au pied du lit.

-On est sur la bonne voie, dit-il d'un air satisfait. Les affaires reprennent.  
-Ouais, approuva La Cigale en fermant la porte derrière lui. J'en avais marre de faire tes courses.  
-Ah, en fait c'est pour ça que tu as voulu quand même tenter ta chance au salon? plaisanta Iwanishi.

La Cigale marmonna en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste? demanda Iwanishi.  
-Hein?  
-Avec l'hôtesse. C'était quand même la première nana que tu abordais. Pas trop triste que ta première conquête ait terminé ligotée et menacée?  
-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer!  
-Cela dit, certains aiment bien faire ce genre de trucs au lit..  
-Complètement ravagé.. maugréa La Cigale.  
-Dire que pour une fois tu allais de toi-même draguer une nana, continua Iwanishi en ricanant, alors que c'était pour la livrer à ton patron!  
-T'as pas bientôt fini?! rugit La Cigale en se retournant d'un coup vers lui.  
-Héhé..

Iwanishi calma son rire mais conserva son habituel rictus. Il se releva. En passant devant La Cigale, il posa une main sur sa tête.

-Allez, t'as bien mérité de te reposer un peu.

Iwanishi se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Iwanishi..  
-Mmh?  
-T'as déjà été marié?

Silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? demanda Iwanishi, toujours dos à La Cigale.  
-Je sais pas. T'as une tête à l'avoir été, alors que pourtant..  
\- ..

Iwanishi ne répondit pas et entra dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Eeeet voilà! Alors, Iwanishi, marié ou pas marié? (c'est une question tellement existentielle X_x)  
Et sinon on applaudit La Cigale qui fait des prouesses sans même s'en rendre compte! * clap clap *


	7. Chapter 7

.. Comment ça, ça fait quatre mois depuis le dernier chapitre? Pas du tout, c'est complètement faux. Je suis juste tombée dans une faille spatio-temporelle!  
.. Bon, pour vrai j'ai été occupée, et surtout j'avais écrit une première version de ce chapitre qui ne me plaisait finalement pas et j'ai tout recommencé! xD  
Mais le principal, c'est qu'il est là.. non? ^^"

* * *

-Ouais, j'ai tout noté, ce que tu m'as dit, ce qu'on a tiré de l'hôtesse et ce que La Cigale a déniché en allant fouiner à l'Assam. Je te transmets tout ça et tu me balances leur réponse.

Iwanishi se redressa sur sa chaise et changea son téléphone portable d'oreille.

-Mmh.. C'est ça. Mmh?

Il jeta un oeil à La Cigale allongé sur le lit dos à lui.

-Pas trop mal.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

-OK. Je t'envoie tout ça.

 _Bip._

Iwanishi rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Puis il pivota vers La Cigale en s'étirant précautionneusement les bras. Son épaule le faisait beaucoup moins souffrir, mais il devait tout de même faire attention.

-On va bientôt pouvoir passer à l'action. Ça dépendra du temps de réponse de La Pêche.  
-Mmh..

La Cigale roula et se mit sur le dos, les yeux fermés, les mains derrière la tête.

-Je vais voir avec Nishima si elle veut bien nous prêter quelques hommes, même si ça ne me plaît pas de lui être redevable à mon tour..  
\- ..

-Et on ira s'occuper du cas Torii une bonne fois pour toutes.

Iwanishi sortit une cigarette et se mit à fumer distraitement. Puis son regard retomba sur La Cigale qui s'était endormi. Il l'avait beaucoup envoyé en mission ces derniers temps, et ne lui avait pas vraiment accordé de répit, et par extension pas de temps de repos. Il avait remarqué que son employé était un peu nébuleux lorsqu'il était de retour dans leur chambre à Black Box et somnolait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Iwanishi alla s'asseoir sur le lit et passa machinalement une main sur la tête de La Cigale qui ne tressaillit pas.

-Désolé La Cigale, mais le moment où tu pourras souffler, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

En effet, toutes les préparations qu'Iwanishi avait mises en place n'étaient seulement que de l'échauffement avant qu'ils passent à l'action. Tant que Torii était vivant, leur mission n'était pas terminée.

Il resta là à écouter la respiration lente de La Cigale tout en gambergeant à propos de toutes les informations qu'il avait réunies. Il les vérifiait une par une, pour être certain de n'avoir rien oublié. Il souffla de la fumée et regarda le nuage s'élever, tout en énumérant dans sa tête les jours où Torii venait au salon accompagné.

-Tu veux pas aller fumer ta merde qui pue ailleurs? bougonna soudain La Cigale.

Iwanishi baissa les yeux vers lui. Il s'aperçut que sa main était toujours posée sur sa tête. "Quel gamin bruyant" pensa-il. Il lui souffla de la fumée en plein visage.

-Koff! Koff! s'étrangla La Cigale en se redressant instantanément.

Son visage était rouge de colère. Et peut-être aussi d'asphyxie.

-T'es vraiment.. Koff! Le pire.. koff! crétin!  
-En voilà des manières, c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son patron.  
-J'vais te dessouder! rugit La Cigale.  
-Arrête de piailler et repose-toi. Profite-en, parce que dès que La Pêche aura rappelé, on va passer à la vitesse supérieure, et pas question que tu fasses tout capoter à cause de la fatigue.  
-Comme si j'avais déjà fait foirer quoi que ce soit pour une raison aussi nulle! lança La Cigale en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Iwanishi réagit rapidement et l'attrapa par le col.

-Je t'ai dit de te reposer, ne me le fais pas répéter.  
-T'es vraiment soûlant!

Il dégagea sèchement le bras d'Iwanishi, qui grimaça en sentant une douleur dans son épaule. La Cigale tiqua et détourna le regard. Puis il alla se rallonger sur le lit, dos à Iwanishi.

"Tsss, sale gamin.. Il va vraiment être temps qu'on bouge." pensa-il.

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Iwanishi et La Cigale se préparaient. Il avait été convenu qu'Iwanishi se posterait en voiture non loin de l'Assam pour récupérer La Cigale dès qu'il en aurait fini. Ce dernier finissait de s'attacher les cheveux pendant qu'Iwanishi chargeait son revolver.

-Dis donc.. commença Iwanishi en rangeant l'arme dans son holster.  
-Mmh?

Iwanishi s'approcha.

-Ils ont drôlement poussé tes cheveux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser la chevelure attachée sur la paume de sa main.

-Et alors?  
-Tu avais déjà une coupe bizarre, ça va pas en s'arrangeant.  
\- Qu–! Non mais tu t'es regardé?! Avec tes cheveux en pétard! On dirait une mante religieuse dégénérée!  
-Héhé..  
-Pourquoi tu ricanes? C'est ça ta répartie? ironisa La Cigale.  
-Enfin, continua Iwanishi en l'ignorant, c'est toujours mieux qu'une coupe de salaryman..

Il alla prendre sa veste.

-Même si ça aurait été bien funky de te voir la raie au milieu, ricana Iwanishi.  
-Même pas en rêve! Et c'est quoi ce mot, "funky"? T'es vraiment un vieux!

* * *

-Bonsoir, monsieur! Bienvenue à l'Assam! Je vous en prie, prenez donc place le temps que l'on s'occupe de vous!

La Cigale, un peu gauche, mais rendu sûr par le stress positif de la mission, prit place dans un fauteuil après avoir balayé furtivement la salle du regard. L'ambiance intime baigné par les lumières tamisées donnaient l'impression d'être coupé du monde. Ça lui rappelait l'ambiance des casinos. Iwanishi l'y avait emmené une fois où il devait rejoindre un client et s'était dit que La Cigale trouverait cet endroit intéressant. Les jeux d'argents de l'avaient nullement impressionné, mais il avait effectivement été intrigué par cette ambiance à la fois fêtarde et feutrée. C'était une atmosphère similaire qui emplissait le salon de l'Assam. Les clients en attente étaient dispatchés un peu partout dans l'immense pièce, des hôtesses allaient et venaient de client en client pour leur proposer un rafraîchissement. De temps en temps, des clients sortaient ou entraient par certaines portes qui conduisaient à d'autres pièces.

La Cigale vérifia rapidement que personne ne l'observait, puis se leva, et se rendit le plus naturellement du monde vers une porte précise. Il l'ouvrit nonchalamment et entra. Il parcourut un long couloir bordé d'autres portes, et tourna à la septième pour ensuite entrer. Une légère fumée provenant d'un élégant kiuaskivi s'élevait. Un peu plus loin, une silhouette était assise, les pieds dans un bassin d'eau. La Cigale sortit son couteau.

-Bonsoir mon ami.

La Cigale tiqua. Torii se tourna à demi vers lui.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité à me rejoindre dans cet espace privé, dit Torii en souriant. Mais je vous en prie, venez donc.

Son interlocuteur ne bougea pas d'un cil, son couteau toujours en main.

-Non? Quel dommage.. Peut-être que votre patron sera-il plus enclin à se prélasser?

Il claqua des doigts. La porte par laquelle était entré s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Deux hommes entrèrent en braquant leur révolver sur La Cigale, s'inclinèrent en direction de Torii, puis s'écartèrent. Deux autres hommes entrèrent à leur tour. Entre eux, les bras immobilisés par leur poigne puissante, se trouvait Iwanishi, une lèvre en sang.

-Monsieur Iwanishi. Content de vous voir, votre employé et vous-même, si vite rétablis.  
-Cause toujours, pesta Iwanishi avec son habituel rictus et son regard froid.  
-Allons, nous n'allons pas déjà commencer avec les hostilités.

Torii se leva, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Ses hommes s'inclinèrent une fois de plus.

-Votre sortie depuis mon immeuble m'a beaucoup surpris et amusé, je dois dire. Et vous avez rapidement récupéré de vos blessures, je suis très admiratif.

Iwanishi ne dit rien, attendant que Torii vienne au but.

-J'apprécie les adversaires coriaces comme vous. Pourtant, comme vous le savez, ce ne sont pas les ennemis qui me manquent. Mais votre côté imprévisible me donne envie de prolonger la partie.

Torii avança vers eux.

-Et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour ce faire.

Il alla se poster face à Iwanishi.

-Cela vous concerne tout particulièrement, monsieur Iwanishi. Mais il faut en attribuer le mérite à votre employé, dit-il en jetant un œil à La Cigale. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée.

La Cigale et son patron continuèrent à dévisager Torii d'un air mauvais.

-Quand il vous a demandé hier soir si vous aviez déjà été marié. C'était juste une question, un petit rien. Mais je m'y suis tout de même attardé.

Torii se redressa en faisant craquer son cou.

-J'ai fait quelques petites recherches et cela m'a suffit pour découvrir à quelle sauce j'allais vous cuisiner. Il me semble que votre ancienne compagne s'est mise il y a longtemps en concubinage avec Mando Kin, le chef actuel des Sables Rouges? Je ne vous apprends rien quant au fait que ce groupe est à votre recherche, pas vrai?

Le rictus d'Iwanishi devenait presque douloureux tellement sa mâchoire était crispée. De son côté, La Cigale était un peu perdu.

-Ainsi, je pense qu'il serait intéressant de mêler les Sables Rouges à notre partie. Ça serait si facile de vous livrer à eux et m'en faire des alliés que c'en serait presque décevant. J'ai trouvé plus amusant à faire..

Torii soupira et fit un grand sourire ironique à Iwanishi.

-À votre avis, monsieur Iwanishi, est-ce que vous arriverez à mettre fin à mes jours avant que les Sables Rouges ne vous tombent dessus?..

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. La Cigale n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui des deux avait l'air le plus menaçant. Sûrement Torii, surtout avec ses hommes.

-Je serai ainsi le lapin qui bondit loin au-devant, suivit du renard que vous êtes, et des chasseurs Rouges qui sont après vous. Que le jeu commence, monsieur Iwanishi..

* * *

La Cigale et Iwanishi étaient par terre sur le trottoir. Les hommes de Torii les avaient jetés dehors par la porte de service, au son des salutations de leur patron. Iwanishi s'épousseta en toussotant. La Cigale rangea son couteau.

-Cet enfoiré.. marmonna Iwanishi.

La Cigale lui jeta un regard en biais.

-Et Nishima.. Je vais m'occuper de son cas.. On va y retourner et aller la remercier de nous avoir vendus.

La Cigale avait rarement vu Iwanishi d'une humeur pareille. Il transpirait une espèce de colère froide, un feu glacé dissimulé sous son rictus. Les fesses toujours sur le trottoir, il secoua sa longue queue de cheval blonde.

-Alors du coup, t'as vraiment été marié? Faut vraiment être maso ou timbré pour vouloir te supporter son plein gré.  
-Et pourtant, elle était bien loin d'être l'un ou l'autre, ironisa Iwanishi.

Il rajusta son manteau et leva le nez vers le ciel grisâtre.

-Au contraire, elle était terriblement intelligente. Et deux fois plus dangereuse. Pourtant, cette histoire de mariage ressemblait plus à une espèce de partenariat pour amasser un paquet de thunes. Ça a marché un bon moment, et puis tout a capoté. Elle a trouvé un meilleur parti chez Mando Kin. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir? Les Sables Rouges ont pris si rapidement en importance que ça a retourné tout le milieu. C'était la décision la plus logique. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire..

Iwanishi ferma les yeux, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

-Le PIRE, dans tout ça.. c'est que cette garce s'est barrée en me piquant tout mon blé!  
-Et alors? demanda La Cigale qui écoutait attentivement. T'as pas voulu te venger?  
-Les Sables Rouges, c'est un gros poisson à ferrer. Alors sans fric, je t'en parle même pas.

Iwanishi se tourna vers lui.

-C'est quoi cette tronche de six pieds de long?  
-.. Ça t'a pas foutu les boules?  
-De quoi, elle?

La Cigale hocha la tête. Iwanishi se pencha vers lui.

-Pourquoi, tu as envie de me consoler?.. chuchota-il.

La Cigale rougit comme une pivoine et bégaya une flopée de syllabes incohérentes. Iwanishi laissa échapper un rire.

-T'en fais pas, La Cigale, je me suis bien rattrapé depuis!  
\- ..J'avais pas envie de savoir!

Iwanishi se leva.

-Bon. Il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à cette grosse truie de Nishima.

* * *

Et voilà! Bon, je sais que dans ce chapitre, on a moins d'échanges sucrés-salés entre Iwa et La Cigale, au profit de surtout du Torii qui la ramène, mais cet agaçant personnage aime bien se donner l'air important..  
* voix de présentateur * Voilà donc un avenir plein d'épreuves pour Iwanishi et La Cigale avec l'arrivée promise par Torii des Sables Rouges! (oui je sais: ce nom à coucher dehors.. Mais bon, on ne va pas me dire que La Pêche, La Guêpe et La Baleine c'est mieux! C'est quoi tous ces noms, on est sur l'Arche de Noé?)


End file.
